I'll never leave you
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Brie Bella has just been betrayed by her sister and she's so grateful that she has Roman there to help her pick up the pieces of her broken heart. {Established Brie/Roman} {Fic Request}


**Here's another fic request. So, an anon on Tumblr requested a Breigns fic where Roman comforts Brie after Nikki's betrayal at Summer Slam. I'm not really that happy with this one. I hope the person that requested it enjoys it. Also, if I get anything wrong when it comes to Summer Slam I apologize.  
><strong>**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Brie had been focused all day long. Today was Summer Slam and her big match against Stephanie McMahon. This was the biggest match of her career, even bigger than any of her matches for the Divas Championship. She was grateful that she had Nikki and Roman with her. She knew she'd be a bundle of nerves and start to doubt herself if they weren't there to keep her focused.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked as he rubbed Brie's back soothingly.

"She's fine," Nikki informed him with a wave of her hand, "She can do this." Brie smiled at her sister, but she still felt guilty that she had left Nikki behind to deal with Stephanie's wrath.

"Stop it," Nikki ordered.

"Stop what?" Brie asked even though she knew what Nikki was talking about.

"Stop feeling guilty. Steph would have pulled all that crap whether you were here or not, okay?" Nikki told her as she pulled Brie in for a hug.

"I know, but I can't help it," Brie explained as she hugged her sister.

"Well, stop it," Nikki commanded as she took a step back, "Now, I'm going to leave you to finish getting ready and I'll be watching to make sure Steph and Hunter don't try anything." The two sisters embraced again while Roman stood off to the side letting them have their moment.

"I love you," Brie mumbled. Nikki pulled back from her sister and looked at her.

"I love you, too," Nikki told her, "Now, go kick some ass." The pair laughed and with one more quick hug Nikki left Brie alone with Roman.

"How you holding up?" Roman asked as he wrapped Brie in his arms. She sighed into his chest feeling her nerves start to take over slightly.

"I think I'm starting to lose it," Brie joked as she wrapped her arms around Roman.

"You're going to kick ass tonight," he proclaimed confidently.

"You sure sound confident," Brie observed as she looked up at him.

"Of course, I'm confident. My girlfriend is Brie Bella, and she's a total badass, and she's going to destroy Stephanie McMahon," Roman predicted. Brie giggled at this confidence.

"Well, at least one of us is sure of that," Brie murmured.

"Hey," Roman called getting her attention, "You are going to do great out there. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose. You are going to show everyone out there, including Stephanie, that you are not someone to mess with."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Brie sighed as she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Roman's lips. Roman instantly responded and the two were soon lost in each other.

"Get a fucking room," The two broke a part to see Dean standing there with a look of mock disgust.

"You're just jealous that Bayley isn't here to give you kisses before your match," Brie taunted Dean. Dean rolled his eyes at Brie's words hoping to not convey that he was disappointed that Bayley wasn't able to make it tonight.

"Yeah, sure," Dean dismissed, "You better get ready, your match is after Jericho and Wyatt."

"Whose fighting right now?" Brie asked.

"Rusev and Swagger just started. After that is my match with Rollins, then Jericho and Wyatt is after my match," Dean explained to her as he started fidgeting and started rolling his shoulders. Brie felt panic start to overtake her.

"Hey, calm down," Roman stated as he rubbed her shoulders, "You have plenty of time before your match."

"Not really," Dean supplied which only made Roman glare at him.

"No, I should start getting ready," Brie said as she shook her head and got this look on her face that Roman instantly recognized as her game face.

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Brie replied as she pulled Roman towards her, "Now, I'm going to go kick Steph's ass and you're going to kick Randy's ass. I'll see you after your match." Roman chuckled at her words and hugged her back. They pulled apart, and Brie took a deep breath, and walked away from Roman. Roman stood there next to Dean watching Brie walk away.

"You worried?" Roman heard Dean ask.

"About her? No. Am I worried that Stephanie and Hunter have something up their sleeve to screw Brie? Yes," Roman admitted.

"Don't worry, man. Nik's got her back. She won't let them fuck with Brie," Dean reassured Roman.

"Yeah," Roman replied, but he didn't feel good about Brie's match. He just had this fear in the pit of his stomach that something was going to go wrong.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" Roman asked as him and Dean started walking the opposite direction that Brie went.

"Oh, trust me. I'm ready."

**OoOoOo**

Roman stood there with his mouth open wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Stephanie had been in control at the beginning of the match, but Brie had finally started fighting back when Triple H had come out. He had been tempted to go out to even the odds, but had stopped himself when he saw Nikki make her way out to the ring, too. Roman and Dean had gotten so pumped when they saw Stephanie stuck in between both Bella Twins, but neither of them had been prepared for Nikki to hit Brie in the face effectively knocking her out.

"What the fuck is she doing?!" Dean cried as he looked at the monitor. The two watched in disbelief as Stephanie pinned Brie for the win.

"What the hell? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dean raged as Roman just stood there in a stunned silence. Roman couldn't believe that Nikki had just betrayed her sister. All that kept running through Roman's mind was, what had the Authority promised Nikki to get her to betray Brie?

"I need to go to Brie," Roman muttered completely numb.

"Dude, you have a match," Dean reminded him. Roman stood there and mentally cursed. He completely forgot about his match against Orton.

"Shit," Roman growled frustrated. He didn't care about his match against Orton. All he cared about was being with Brie.

"Hey, go do your match and I'll take care of your girl until you get back," Dean promised him.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked. He knew Dean was awkward as hell around crying women.

"Hey, I can deal with this. Bayley's taught me well," he halfheartedly joked. Roman still stood there unsure. He trusted Dean, but he was still unsure that he would be able to comfort Brie until Roman got to her.

"Hey, I got this," Dean swore with no hint of joking in his voice. Roman stood there for another second pondering his words before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell her, I'll be by her side as soon as I beat Orton's ass," Roman ordered. Dean nodded his head in understanding and without another word Roman left to get ready for his match.

**OoOoOo**

Brie felt her whole world falling around her. She had been so happy when she had seen Nikki come out to support her. When Nikki had gotten into the ring to block Stephanie's path so that she couldn't escape she had been so happy. Nikki was finally going to get some revenge on Stephanie and help Brie beat her, but apparently Nikki had other plans. It wasn't until her match was over that what had happened hit Brie. Nikki had hit her and because of Nikki, Brie had lost to Stephanie. Nikki had betrayed her and Brie felt like her heart had ripped out of her chest. When Brie had gotten backstage she wasn't surprised that Roman wasn't there to great her since she knew his match was after hers, but she was surprised to see Dean there.

"Hey," he whispered sounding slightly unsure of himself. Without thinking about it Brie wrapped her arms around the man and started sobbing. Brie and Dean had never really been friends, but they got along and at that moment since Roman couldn't hold her while she cried she'd settle for Dean.

"Roman said he'll be here as soon as he beats Orton's ass," Brie felt a small smile grace her lips at Dean's words. She hoped his match wasn't long because she needed Roman desperately.

**OoOoOo**

As soon as his match was over Roman rushed to the back and searched for Brie. His match had gone longer than he anticipated and he hoped that Dean had been able to comfort Brie during that time. He found her in the locker room with Dean. She was crying sitting beside him while he awkwardly rubbed her back. As soon as Brie saw Roman she rushed to him. Roman wrapped his arms around Brie and felt his heart break at the sound of her sobs. Roman saw Dean stand and start to head out of the room.

"Thanks, man," Roman said to him as he passed them. Dean nodded his head at Roman's words.

"Thank you, Dean," Brie whimpered.

"No problem," Dean replied before exiting the room. Roman pulled away from Brie and pulled her over to the nearest bench. He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. Brie rested her head on his shoulder and tried desperately to calm her sobs.

"How could she do this to me?" Brie sobbed which made Roman pull her closer to him.

"I don't know, Brie. I just don't know," he said feeling completely useless at that moment because he didn't know what to say to make her feel better and he knew there wasn't anything he could say to make it better.

"Why?...Why Roman?" she whimpered not knowing what else to say. Brie just couldn't understand why her sister would do this to her.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I didn't understand it when Seth betrayed me and Dean and I don't understand why Nikki would betray you," Roman murmured as he rubbed Brie's back. Brie felt her heart break as she remembered how upset Roman had been when Seth had turned his back on him and Dean.

"What can I do? What do you need me to do?" Roman asked her. All he wanted to do was take away her pain. He knew the pain of betrayal and Brie was the last person on Earth he wanted to feel that pain.

"Just hold me," Brie pleaded, "Stay with me." Roman kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back hoping to sooth her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her. Brie lifted her head and looked at him.

"Promise?" Brie asked feeling like a small child. Roman cupped her face and placed a sweet, comforting kiss on her lips.

"I swear to you, I'm not leaving you," Roman swore to her. Brie kissed him again and sighed against his lips.

"Even if the Authority promised you a title match or a lot of money?" Brie whispered broken.

"Nothing the Authority could do or say would convince me to leave you. I'm in love with you, Brianna. There is no one else in this world for me, but you," Roman proclaimed as he stared into her eyes. Brie looked at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. She kissed him again, but this time with more passion. She put all of the love and hurt that she was feeling at that moment into that kiss.

"I love you so much," Brie cried as she pulled away breathless.

"I love you, too," Roman replied.

"Can we please go?" Brie begged not wanting to be at the arena anymore.

"Yes," Roman said as Brie stood up. Roman packed up his things and then the two headed towards the Divas locker room. It was at that moment that Roman wished Brie had listened to him when he had suggested she put her stuff in his locker room. He didn't want Brie to run into Nikki in the locker room. Once there Roman knocked and was greeted by Emma and Summer.

"Hey, is Nikki in there?" he asked.

"No, it's safe," Emma told him and the two stepped back so that Brie could enter the locker room. Roman waited outside and not long after Brie came out of the locker room wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm okay," Brie assured him before he could even ask, "Let's go." Roman wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two left the arena.

**OoOoOo**

Once they had arrived back at their hotel room, Brie went straight to the bed and collapsed on it. Roman plopped down on the bed next to her. Brie rolled over and snuggled up next to him. Roman wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't leave me," Roman heard her whimper into his chest. At her words his heart broke all over again.

"I won't," Roman promised. Roman felt Brie nod against his chest. The two just laid there and held each other. Roman felt Brie's tears start to stain his shirt and he started to rub her back. They stayed like for the rest of the night, Roman holding Brie while she cried. When Brie finally fell asleep, Roman laid there and hoped that she could get a good night's sleep. He knew that Brie was in for a lot of heartbreak courtesy of Nikki, but he was going to be there for her and he hoped she knew that. Not long after Brie fell asleep, Roman felt sleep start to take him over. He moved around slightly to make himself more comfortable, but also made sure that Brie was still in his arms. With one more look down at Brie's sleeping face, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, and then fell asleep himself.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, leave me a review and tell me what you thought. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


End file.
